


华夫饼

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【毒埃】《早餐》后续，来者甜品爱好者的私心。





	华夫饼

华夫饼，为什么会是华夫饼？

Eddie很不解为什么他的外星恋人会在品类众多的早餐中选择华夫饼。看着积满褐色油污的平底锅无力地躺在地上，他想幸好Venom没有成功。  
管他呢。…不过既然他想做，那我就试着为他做一下吧…我是说…Venom怕火之类的…  
【我在你的记忆里看过这个，Eddie。你看过的一个短片，《想要抓住Ta的心就要抓住Ta的胃》。】

Oh，当然，Venom可以随意取读自己的记忆。  
这大概是在Annie同居后，Eddie在YouTube里无意间瞥到的。不过看完过后并没有太大用处，在他起床之前Annie早已出门工作。  
【什么松饼烤面包，可是Eddie，为什么这些东西都要被火烧一下呢？】  
“啊哈，他们可是比你还勇敢。”  
【你说什么Eddie！你不能瞧不起我！你要道歉！那些软绵绵稀溜溜的东西会比我…】  
“好了Venom，我道歉。我们出去一趟。”  
【你没有一点诚意，道歉！】

Eddie从Ms.Chen的杂货店买来面粉鸡蛋黄油还有下星期的巧克力和炸薯球。只吃快餐和垃圾食品让他的平坦紧实的腹部微微凸起。Eddie在思考是否应该改变饮食习惯。  
“Venom，帮我把水槽的脏盘子洗掉。”  
【？？我从外星来到地球可不是为了给人类洗盘子的。】  
“我还在想如果你帮我洗好我就给你做特别晚餐。”  
Venom看到了Eddie脑内呈现的特别晚餐，于是乖乖闭嘴生出几只黑色细手去洗碗。  
虽然只是Eddie的想象画面，但是对Venom来说已经是极大的诱惑了。但能不能保证Eddie在不炸掉厨房的前提下做出成品还是个问题。

打开YouTube，搜索标题，Eddie点开这个曾经看过的视频。

首先，在碗里倒入一杯量的面粉（one cup）。  
One cup ？Which cup？他妈的这么多杯子。  
【Eddie，那是一种量杯。】

管他的，我随心放。  
Eddie把混合粉倒入看起来还算干净的大碗。  
然后取鸡蛋打散，和融化的黄油、牛奶混合。  
“他妈的这破事情怎么这么多？就不能全都放在一个盆子里搅拌吗”  
【不行的，亲爱的Eddie。】  
“…Fine。”他认为Venom看懂的比自己更多，于是妥协。

“Venom，帮我把和牛奶黄油拿过来。”  
还没等Eddie说完，牛奶黄油和鸡蛋就被数只黑色细手放在了桌上。  
触手还有这种用途，真好。Eddie想起Venom的分支在自己皮肤上游走的触感…  
用叉子打散鸡蛋（Eddie的破公寓里可没有打蛋器），然后把牛奶和黄油放在炉子上加热。

搞了大半天，终于和视频的进度一样了。

“What？我可没有这个机器啊！”  
Eddie看着视频里专门烤华夫饼的高档机器，发出惊呼。  
思考了一会儿之后Eddie准备用平底锅做华夫饼。  
“Venom，我需要平底锅。”  
【Anytime.】

Eddie在火上架好平底锅，然后让Venom削下一坨黄油丢在锅里，随之把面糊倒下去。  
…油会不会太多了…这和我在视频里看到的状态不一样啊…  
【Eddie，你应该少放面糊，另外，你应该需要铲子和锅盖。】  
Venom在Eddie身后化出小小的身体，躲在他身后好奇地盯住平底锅的状态。他还是惧怕炉子上的火。此时锅里的面糊充满了整个锅底，吸饱了黄油，是被炸过一般。

好吧，第一个不是很成功，但是也不能浪费，我不能再摄入太多油脂，给Venom吃掉吧。  
【嗯，可以Eddie，我喜欢这个，它闻起来很香。】

接下来Venom作为支架，用触手把手机抬在Eddie面前让他照着视频里的步骤做松饼。  
成功率还挺高，很快三四个松饼就堆在Venom刚洗干净的盘子上。  
“把冰箱里的巧克力拿出来，V。”  
听到了巧克力，Venom分出细手乖乖照做。  
Eddie撕开巧克力包装，掰下一块丢在半熟的松饼糊上，盖上锅盖。  
【这就是你说的特别晚餐吗，亲爱的Eddie。】  
是的。  
双份的快乐，Venom很喜欢。

Eddie揭开锅盖，巧克力已经化开渗透了整个松饼。黄油巧克力的混合香气连他都觉得十分甜美。Venom睁大了他本来就巨大的双眼。  
用完剩下的面糊，Eddie一共做了八个松饼。其中四个是特别的巧克力松饼。  
Eddie觉得自己吃两个就足够罪恶，把剩余的全部留给Venom。

Bon appetite，V.

-END-


End file.
